


Machievelli

by TheFunk



Series: Monsta X Drabbles [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Roommates, Thunder and Lightning, Unwanted History Lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Jooheon can't sleep due to the thunderstorm outside. He just hopes that his new roommate can help.





	

Jooheon whimpered as thunder boomed outside. It had been storming for about fifteen minutes already, and it looked as though it was going to continue all through the night. Which, admittedly, wouldn't have been a problem if Jooheon wasn’t so insanely terrified of thunderstorms.

 

It sucked that his old roommate had graduated, Because Kwangji used to cuddle with him so he’d be able to sleep through storms. But now Ji was gone and he was stuck with some freshman kid he still hasn’t even spoken to yet. It was hardly fair.

 

It’s not like he didn’t want to talk to him, it’s just that they had opposite schedules, and the boy was always sleeping when he got back from his night classes, and was gone when Jooheon woke up. And, okay, maybe he was a little bitter that Ji wasn’t his roommate anymore, so he might have been ignoring the kid a little. But who could blame him, right?

 

Except now he wished he’d been nicer, because he really needed some company if he was going to be able to fall asleep during this hell storm. He tried to fall asleep again, but flinched violently as thunder boomed again. Nope. There was no way he going to be able to do this alone.

 

He slipped quickly from his bed, hustling down the hallway until he stood in front of the kid’s room. He peeked nervously in, seeing that he was already sound asleep, the storm not bothering him whatsoever. He didn’t want to disturb him but, he flinched at more thunder, he really needed to sleep.

 

He took a deep breath and entered the room, approaching the sleeping boy slowly. He shook his shoulder, hoping he would wake up quickly. Luckily for him, it seemed as though he was a light sleeper, cause the boy woke with a start.

 

When Jooheon saw the sleep and confusion clouding the boy’s eyes, he felt bad for a split second, but he knew that if everything went to plan, they would be back to sleep soon enough.

 

“Changkyun, um,” to be fair, he didn’t really know how to ask for Changkyun’s help with this. He was about to start talking again, when a loud clap of thunder sounded, causing him to jump and whimper in fear. The confusion seemed to melt from Changkyun’s face, understanding falling into place.

 

He moved over in bed, and lifted the edge of the covers up, gesturing for Jooheon to join him. Jooheon wasted no time, practically jumping into the bed and snuggling close to Changkyun’s side. They lay in silence for a few minutes, the only sound being that of the pouring rain. He whimpered once more before Changkyun spoke to him.

 

“Do you know who Niccolo Machiavelli was?” 

 

“What, no.” Jooheon had no idea who that was, and he had no idea why Changkyun was bringing it up now. 

 

“Well you’re in luck, because I sure do, and I’m gonna tell you all about him.”

 

“Please don’t.” Jooheon was much too scared to get some sort of history lesson right now.

 

“Nope, here we go.”

 

“No.”

 

“Just lay down and listen.” But apparently Changkyun was a persistent, so Jooheon had no choice but to give in.

 

“Fine.”

 

Before Changkyun started talking, his hand dropped to Jooheon’s head, fingers gently combing through the strands of his hair. The movement soothed Jooheon, and he barely registered when Changkyun started talking. He spoke in a deep voice, gravelly from sleep and rumbling in chest. Jooheon could feel the vibrations from where his head was resting on Changkyun.

 

His eyes drooped as Changkyun spoke, his words indiscernible to Jooheon’s tired ears, but he couldn’t find it within himself to care. His voice was like a lullaby, and his hands were a soft and comforting touch. Jooheon fell asleep gently to the sound of Changkyun’s quiet ranting, storm completely forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
